


Three to Tango

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Iontach Draíochta [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Crossover, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: They know he likes to watch them; it's a good thing they love it when he does. But their favourite time is when he joins them.





	Three to Tango

**Author's Note:**

> Created for #MMFBingo18 square N2-Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Tony Stark and #HHBingo19 square B2-Exhibitionism/Voyeurism.
> 
> There is a story that will be posted at a later date (hopefully soon) to go with this as a second chapter. Additional tags will be added at that time, and the rating will change, as there will be smut involved in the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from either the HP or Marvel worlds. I am not making any money off of this.

                         


End file.
